


Strawberry, Ginger, Teak

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fisting, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mentions of sex trafficking, Organized Crime AU, Pregnancy, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: Senku's adventures with amnesia, pregnancy, and organized crime.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	Strawberry, Ginger, Teak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluephoenixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Blue!

_2033 June 15 (Wednesday): When Gen suggested I keep a personal journal, I don't think either of us predicted it would be used for this. Just remember the notes in the fragrance pyramid: Top, Heart, Base. Slowly, one at a time, in that order._

_Ryusui, I have faith in your desire. You gave my research direction, and that damn greed of yours is infectious. Drag me back with the same tenacity you used to drag me in._

***

"Who are you?" Senku shifted on the uncomfortable cot in the windowless room that had become his entire world. He instinctively covered his swollen abdomen to protect the child within, as useless a gesture as he knew it to be. Senku was frail, even by omega standards, and he could tell the man before him was muscular underneath his tailored wine-red suit. The stranger's face was twisted in anger. Or was it pain?

"It's Ryu...I'm Nanami. Nanami Ryusui. Please, let me help you. I'm here to rescue you." As much as Senku didn't want to stay in this hellhole, he flinched away from the offered hand. "I understand why you don't trust me. You...don't know me, after all. I'm a friend of your father. He said to tell you he loves you more than the moon." Senku relaxed in the wake of those words. As effusive as Byakuya was, that was a story for just the two of them. Whoever this was, his father trusted him. The man—Nanami—slowly approached him and took off his suit jacket. He draped it around Senku's shoulders, heedless of the expensive material coming into contact with Senku's filthy medical gown and unwashed body.

Senku stumbled uneasily to his feet, and Nanami steadied him with a strong grip around his shoulders. As they made their way down the dimly lit corridor of the building, Senku took note of the unconscious gang members sprawled on the floor every few meters. He'd barely heard more than some slight scuffling before his door had opened. Nanami appeared to be alone, had he really single-handedly subdued all of Ibara's men without a struggle? Someone formidable, then. Late twenties, like himself. Well off, with connections to infiltrate Ibara's hideout. Someone high up in a rival mob?

He was wearing a black turtleneck, so there was no way for Senku to see if he was mated. No discernible scent to him either. Either a beta, or an alpha or omega wearing scent blockers. A smart move for someone invading enemy territory.

Nanami opened a service door, and they entered a dark alleyway. As they approached the bustling noises and lights of downtown midsummer nightlife, a black sedan with tinted windows pulled up in front of them. Nanami opened the rear door nearest them and ushered Senku inside. The man stretched the shoulder belt between Senku's breasts. Senku could feel the heat of his palm through the thin material of his gown as Nanami lifted his belly to position the lap belt over the tops of his thighs. The next instant, he had closed the door, rounded the back of the car, and buckled himself into the seat next to Senku. A couple of short raps on the roof of the car, and the driver pulled away from the curb.

Senku wanted to stay up, stay alert, keep taking in all the information he could. But the steady motion of the car and his exhaustion pulled him down into a dreamless slumber.

***

_2030 January 11 (Friday): Gen introduced me to Nanami Ryusui, the current head of Nanami Corporation. His reputation preceded him. His alpha scent, too. Brightly sweet, warm, almost too strong. Just like his personality. First I told him about my research. Then he presented me with an interesting question: Could my research be used to break a mating bond? I told him it was possible, but I'd need a lot more funding, and eventually test subjects. Money was one thing, but who would even sign up for the latter? He handed over his business card and a blank check and said not to worry about volunteers. Then he said the check was just for meeting with him. I could contact him if I was interested in learning more. “Either way, I’m glad I found you.” I can’t deny I’m excited._

***

"...sure you're ok?"

"Of course."

Senku awoke to the sound of hushed conversation and the caramel-sweet smell of ripe strawberries. His stomach growled. Most of his meals had been from a convenience store: cheap but relatively nutritious. At first he'd been skeptical of the pills that accompanied them. Then he'd noticed his meals never included any deli meat or hot dogs, and he carefully tasted one of the pills: slightly fishy. Prenatal supplements, then. Ibara—or whoever he'd tasked to feed Senku—was making sure he and his baby stayed healthy. Senku took what he could get. If only he could remember who the sire was.

"Senku-chan? Are you awake?" Someone leaned over the back of the couch where Senku laid, and relief washed over him as he saw the familiar face of his friend from college."

"Gen, heh, things are looking up. I'm starving, though."

"Right away!" A loud snap of someone's fingers followed the declaration. Senku sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. A spacious apartment with windows that overlooked the city from at least twenty stories up. That man—Nanami—stood at the kitchen stove. He finished plating the food and knelt at Senku's side, setting the tray on the sleek coffee table. Mini whole wheat pancakes topped with strawberries and yogurt and a small portion of stir fried pork and broccoli. Also on the tray was a glass of water and an unopened bottle of prenatal supplements. A wide smile stretched Nanami's face. "Breakfast is served!"

Senku cracked the plastic shrink wrap around the bottle, peeled off the foil seal, and plucked out the cotton ball at the top. He popped one of the tablets in his mouth and took a swig of water, noting the look of relief on Nanami's face. Senku dug into the pancakes.

Nanami got to his feet and returned with food for Gen and himself. Gen sat beside Senku on the couch, and Nanami returned to his place on the floor at the end of the table nearest Senku. 

"These pancakes are quite good, Nanami-chan!"

"Thank you, Francois taught me how to make them."

The sounds of chewing and utensils clinking gave an air of normalcy to the morning. Besides their breakfast, Senku picked up Gen's scent, but nothing from Nanami. A beta, then. In the sunlight, Senku had a better view of the man. Shaggy blond hair with long bangs, prominent dark eyebrows, and light brown eyes. A bright red ascot covered his neck, accenting a plain white dress shirt and black sport coat. His long legs were clad in tailored dark grey trousers. "How do you know Byakuya, exactly?"

Nanami took a moment to chew and swallow. "My best friend is a friend of Shamil's. He...knows my family's connections. When you were abducted, Shamil and Byakuya reached out to me." So through Byakuya's boyfriend, then. In spite of his straightforward, terse mannerisms—or perhaps because of them—he had a diverse group of friends and acquaintances.

"Well, thanks for rescuing me and all. I should probably get back home."

"Senku-chan, how much do you remember?"

Senku set aside his plate and extended his right forefinger and middle finger, focusing on them to clear his mind. "Six weeks and three days ago I woke up inside my lab next to an inhaler, holding a shirt that wasn't mine. Then Ibara's men broke down the door and brought me to that room. The strange thing is, I couldn't remember anything from at least 28 weeks before that."

"How could you tell?"

"I don't remember meeting a 'special someone,' let alone getting pregnant. And yet I have both a mating mark," the fingertips of his right hand traced the left side of his neck, "and a breeding mark." His thumb grazed over the right side of his neck. He hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but the evidence was undeniable. It was frustrating, knowing there was someone he'd trusted enough to mark him, breed him, but not remembering _who_. "And I started singing to myself at regular intervals. Four weeks after I regained consciousness, I noticed the fetus responding to the sounds. That happens at around 32 weeks." Talking through it—reasoning it out—was the only way he could stay calm.

"Leave it to Senku-chan to keep a cool head in that situation." Gen's light tone belied his concern, and Senku was thankful for his friend taking liberties and engulfing him in a tight hug. "You're not wrong. Senku-chan, before you woke up in your lab, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember I had just started researching how olfactory receptors affect mating bonds. I mentioned it to you when we met up to celebrate my 26th birthday. You asked me how it felt to be a 'Christmas cake.'"

"Ah, you know I was just teasing you, right, Senku-chan? After all, I was 28 when Tsukasa and I got together. It's so silly to think omegas over 25 are 'past their prime.' Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mate."

"All right. Out with it. What's today's date?"

"Senku-chan..." Gen released him from the embrace and squeezed his hand, "it's Saturday, July 30, 2033." Senku had been bracing himself, but _over three and a half years?_ Breathe. _One thousand three hundred and three days._

"Hey, I know it's a lot to take in." Nanami leaned over to look Senku in the eye. "But you're safe now, and you can take your time figuring things out."

"That's right, Senku-chan! Meanwhile, how does a bath sound?" Now that his hunger was sated, Senku realized how grimy he felt.

"It sounds pretty great." As Senku made to get up, Nanami mirrored his motions. For a moment, he seemed to be leaning toward Senku, but he instead collected the empty dishes. Gen showed Senku to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water before leaving him to wash up. A bright yellow toy duck bobbed in the water, the small digital display on its back reading 37°C. Odd. From what he had seen of the apartment, there were no signs of a second occupant, let alone children. Perhaps Nanami was particular about the temperature of his bathwater.

***

_2030 May 14 (Tuesday): If I'd known I would be a private tutor, I would have asked for an assistant. Most days Nanami is in town, he insists on bringing lunch and hearing how the research is going. If there's nothing new to report, we discuss the theories behind the research. I expected him to just pay for things and wait for results, but he's quite invested._

_Not that I blame him. All those months ago—when I met him in the building that now houses my lab—he handed me a thick binder filled with missing persons reports. Mostly omegas, some alphas. All unmated. But next to each photo released when they'd gone missing was a more current photo. In these newer photos, every single one of them had a mating mark._

_Nanami asked me if I'd heard of the Ibara crime family. I said I had heard they were suspected of abducting people for slave labor. At the time, like everyone else, I was operating under the assumption forced mating bonds were impossible._

_Then I saw their medical charts and interview videos. I wasn't surprised to see Gen as the interviewer. The story, more or less, was the same: Abducted from home, given a green pill that suppressed their disgust response, then marked by whoever had bought them. After Nanami's people had tracked them down and rescued them, they'd realized the marks were more than cosmetic. Their medical records showed all of the symptoms of an individual suffering separation from a mate. After Gen interviewed the survivors, he'd recommended reaching out to me._

_I told Nanami I'd also heard Ibara was moving in on the Nanami family's territory. Due diligence in researching a potential benefactor and all. He didn't even flinch. He said that what he wanted, more than anything, was for alphas and omegas everywhere to be able to smile._

_I've never met anyone so greedy. It seems to inform everything he does. It would be admirable if it weren't so reckless. But then again, who am I to judge?_

***

Senku found a change of clothes neatly folded just outside the bathroom door. The soft fabric felt heavenly against his scrubbed-clean skin.

"Would you like to call your father?" Gen offered him a mobile phone, "We let him know you were safe, but you must want to speak with him."

Senku dialed the number, and the line was picked up in the middle of the first ring, "Senku!"

"Hey Byakuya."

"Are you ok? How is Hokuto?"

"Huh, so that's her name." _North Star._ Senku's free hand rested against his abdomen. A slight kick. How many times had it—she—kicked before, with him unable to answer back with her name? Once or twice, he had considered giving a name to the baby growing inside him. It hadn't felt right, though. So he stuck with "you" and "little one."

"Oh, Senku..." He could hear his father swallow back his words.

"Don't get all choked up, now. What's done is done. Anyways, I'll head home tonight."

Silence. Senku would have thought the call dropped, were it not for the faintest sound of Byakuya shifting on the other end. "You should stay at Nanami's place for now. It's safer. Shamil and I are actually in America right now, on a teacher exchange program."

There really was no arguing with that logic. This building's security was likely ten billion percent better than the deadbolt on the front door of their house. Still..."Is that really ok?" Nanami was seated at the couch, reading glasses on and newspaper in hand.

"Yes! We discussed it when Shamil and I first contacted him," Byakuya reassured. "Your things are already there." That explained the baby bath thermometer in the tub. The clothes too. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok? I love you, Senku."

"All right, Old Man." Senku ended the call and handed the phone back to Gen. Senku turned to Nanami, "So it looks like I'll be imposing on you for the time being."

"Think nothing of it." The blond set his glasses and the newspaper aside. "It'll be good to have the company. And it shouldn't be for long. The police apprehended Ibara and his lieutenants this morning, and now they just need to round up the rest of his underlings."

"Sounds like I missed a lot." Senku sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Nanami, staring expectantly at his friend.

Gen settled further into the armchair beside the couch, his fingers drawing aimless swirls on the midnight blue upholstery. "Senku-chan, your research led to you developing a drug that effectively erased a mating bond."

That didn't make any sense. Senku had only wanted to study the link between smell and mating bonds. Any practical application had been the furthest thing from his mind back then. "Why?"

"You had your reasons."

"And you're going to tell me what they were, right?"

"Senku-chan, do you trust me?"

"An excellent question." Senku frowned and glared at the man who had once bragged about being a world-class liar. The same man who had wordlessly offered him a shoulder each time Senku's relationship with an alpha ended. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"So mean, Senku-chan," Gen grinned and leaned back in his seat. "You entrusted me with your research, after all. The drug was a resounding success, but it had a rather nasty side effect. Complete memory loss, starting from the time the patient first smelled their partner's pheromones."

So many questions bubbled up from within him. One thing was clear, though: he had been alone in his locked lab when he lost his memory. "So I took the drug, knowing it would erase my memory? Why? Wait, that means I met my mate three and a half years ago. Who is it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"You 'have your reasons?'"

"All I can say is that it's related to your treatment."

"So what _can_ you tell me?"

"That you need to take things slowly." Gen rocked up and out of his chair, kneeling at Senku's side, "Please believe me when I say you can't just think this amnesia away."

There was a tiredness in Gen's eyes, like the resignation after a thousand failed experiments. Senku's gut response was to insist on the thousand and first, but he relented. "You're not going to let me look at my research, are you?"

"Not for now, no." With that, Gen got to his feet, gathered his belongings, and excused himself. Senku was alone with a near-complete stranger.

"Y'know, I never thought Nanami Corporation was a front for organized crime. Although it's not like I'm surprised."

"Most would consider it an open secret." Nanami flashed a self-deprecating grin. "Just goes to show how buried you are in your research. Here, let me show you to your room."

"'Dedicated.' The word you're looking for is 'dedicated.'" Senku followed Nanami to the guest bedroom, which was decorated in muted blues and greys. The giant red strawberry toy at the center of the bed looked as out of place here as Senku felt. He picked it up and gave it an experimental squeeze. The soft foam deformed, releasing a sweet scent. Strawberry, unsurprisingly. What was surprising, though..."This smells like the real deal."

"It was a byproduct of your research. You needed to recreate the notes expressed in different alpha pheromones. 'Strawberry' happened to be one of them. You were pretty proud of that one." There was a warmth to his tone that made it sound like Nanami was proud, too. "You also found it comforting, especially after you conceived."

"Huh, you seem to know a lot about me."

"Byakuya and I talked."

That night, Senku woke up to use the bathroom. Half-awake, he snuggled back under the covers, curling up on his side and clutching the foam strawberry to his chest. He imagined, for a moment, that he was instead holding the head of his mate close. Wishful thinking, coupled with the strong instincts of an omega. His breasts felt full and heavy, on the verge of producing milk. Normally, his mate would suckle on them to help him express. He hoped Byakuya and Nanami thought to get a breast pump.

In the middle of the night, it was hard to keep his doubts submerged. What if he'd caved, and simply found a willing surrogate? That's what he'd been contemplating, after all, when his 26th birthday had rolled around. Up until then, all of his relationships had ended with "you're always working" or "we're better off as colleagues."

He'd wanted a child, though. To show them the world, just as Byakuya had shown him. Laws being what they were, an unmated omega had no hope of adopting. A surrogate alpha was a last resort, though. Conception required both mating and breeding bonds, and getting both for the sole purpose of having a child carried its own societal taboo. "If you can't find a mate, you're either defective or lazy." Senku _knew_ that statement wasn't true. He _knew_ the rush of hormones was affecting his emotions. But that knowledge didn't dam the sadness, and it poured out of his eyes.

***

_2030 November 11 (Monday): During Phase 1 of clinical trials, we discovered an unexpected side effect of the drug we've developed. Complete memory loss from the time the bond was created to the time it was broken. Even after being warned, almost all survivors set for Phase 2 decided to participate. Heh, "it's a feature, not a bug." We're proceeding with Phase 2, under the strict stipulation they continue attending counseling sessions with Gen._

_I've started a parallel trial to look into reversing the memory loss. Only a handful of those affected have signed up for it, though. Ryusui always tracks me down for lunch and hovers over my shoulder, whispering “found you” in my ear to startle me. After we eat, he drags me to the couch in the lobby for a nap. Some nonsense about not wanting his boyfriend to collapse from exhaustion._

_When I pointed out the sheer insanity of him courting me, his exact reply was, "We both desire each other. And we're both committed to this project. Am I wrong?"_

_Well, why not? Even if he's just with me to motivate me, it's rare to meet someone I like this much who can handle my work habits and doesn't find me intimidating. When the bulk of the research is completed, we can go our separate ways._

***

"Good morning!" Nanami took one look at Senku and grabbed a clean dish towel, soaking it in cold tap water. "May I?" Well, there was no harm in accepting the offer, and his host seemed happy to help. Senku closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards, letting the beta stand before him and apply the compress to his face. Senku let the coolness seep into his swollen eyelids. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been so puffy. Maybe when he'd been on a trip overseas and unthinkingly handled a bowl at an open market stall. It had turned out to have a lacquer finish, and his allergy had acted up something fierce. Senku startled a bit when a large hand cupped the back of his head to angle it better, then relaxed into the touch.

"How does that feel?" This close to Nanami, all Senku could smell was the salmon he had been cooking for breakfast and the faintest whiff of laundry detergent from his red turtleneck.

"Much better." The compress was removed, but the hand lingered at his scalp. Curious, Senku cracked his eyes open, peering up through his eyelashes. Nanami's face hovered above his. The hand withdrew quickly, and whatever expression Nanami had before was replaced with a wide grin.

"Hey, you know I'm here to help any way I can, right?"

***

_2032 September 1 (Wednesday): I keep feeling the left side of my neck. Of course, the mark is still there, a dull ache when I press on the bandage covering it. Ryusui proposed over breakfast, whole wheat pancakes. “I’m so grateful I found you, will you accept me?”_

_I tried to convince myself he didn't want to be bound to me, so I'd ignored all the data points. A prime example of backfire effect._

_We'll have to be more careful, though. Ibara's group has gotten wind of our progress. Phase 2 clinical trials are almost complete, with the only significant side effect being the memory loss. There are also some promising results for memory recovery. If they were to get ahold of this research, they could expand their operation to include already-mated omegas and alphas._

***

The next couple of weeks, Nanami never left the apartment. Gen dropped by twice for psychotherapy sessions, trying to help Senku jog his memory. Unfortunately, pumping his milk via machine didn't seem to alleviate Senku's distress or urges. Normally he would get over-the-counter, pregnancy-approved medication at this stage to deal with the worst of it, but Gen had informed him it might affect his memory recovery. He was barely able to sleep, and the bags under his eyes got darker every day.

"Nanami," Senku approached him late one afternoon, while he was looking through papers on the dining room table. "I need to know: Is there a reason my mate isn't here with me now? Did I get a surrogate alpha? I know you can't tell me who he is, but I need to make some decisions."

Nanami set down the document he'd been perusing. "Operate under the assumption you got a surrogate, then." Nanami's usual easygoing demeanor was nowhere in sight, his face grave as he rested his chin atop his clasped hands, elbows planted on the table.

Not stating it outright, but not denying it either. Was Nanami trying to spare his feelings? "Ok then. If you're willing, please act as my surrogate mate." Senku stood up as straight as his exhaustion would allow. "Without being able to medicate, handling the pregnancy alone is taking its toll. I understand if you don't want to accept though. There are other methods I can try..."

"I would be honored." Nanami knelt before Senku, placing one hand on his belly and holding Senku's hand with the other. "You're brilliant and beautiful, anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Tell that to my exes. The sweet talk really isn't necessary."

"Too bad, that's the kind of guy I am," Nanami swept Senku into a bridal carry. "I can't help but say what I love, so bear with me." A few long strides, and they were in Senku's room. Nanami laid Senku on the bed, and they pulled back the covers. Senku propped the pillows against the headboard and sat with his back against them. A little anxious, he squeezed the foam strawberry between his fingers and took comfort in the familiar scent. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to massage my breasts and suckle on them." Nanami pulled Senku's shirt over his head and made quick work of his maternity bra. Senku gasped as fingers carefully kneaded the sensitive tissue. "Go on." Nanami ducked his head and worked one nipple with his lips and tongue. It was a little ticklish at first, but then pleasure and relief rushed through him as Nanami got the hang of it and established a steady flow. His brows were knitted in concentration, eyes closed. Once his left breast felt well-drained, Senku nudged his head. Nanami gave the right side the same treatment.

When he was done, Nanami pulled back to look at Senku. His eyes were unfocused, a grin stretching across his face as he swallowed. "Want a taste?" Senku hesitated. But this was what mates did, right? It would be so nice to pretend. He didn't love the beta, but he was becoming what Senku would consider a friend. Even though Nanami was only doing this as a favor, Senku could push that knowledge to the back of his mind. It would be the best for the baby, as well. The more deeply he could become invested in this arrangement, the more his body would consider it real. Nanami was his alpha, his mate. "Sure, give it to me."

The man lunged forward, brushing his lips against Senku's before licking into his mouth. The sweet taste of his own breast milk spread across Senku's tongue. As the kiss deepened, Nanami's thumbs pressed against the marks on either side of Senku's neck. Senku imagined the man marking him, sinking sharp fangs into his scent gland when they had finally committed to being partners. Then, when they were ready, Nanami piercing the gland on the right side of his neck to trigger the cascade of hormones that would facilitate conception. Senku felt slick start to pool in his boxer briefs at the thought of being filled with Nanami's come and knotted, both of them knowing this coupling would likely give them the child they so wanted. Nanami gently, almost reverently stroked Senku's belly, completing the illusion. Just as Senku was about to ask Nanami to please fuck him, the man abruptly fell back.

"Well, that should be enough for today!" He was already halfway out the bedroom door, aiming a nervous wave and shaky smile in Senku's general direction. With that, the door clicked shut, and Senku was alone. Interesting, Nanami hadn't seemed disgusted, more startled. Well, perhaps he hadn't had many experiences with omegas. And almost certainly not with a pregnant omega. Betas tended to partner with other betas, after all. Seeing that nervous panic coming from boisterous, confident Nanami...Senku laughed until he was winded. Calm and sated, he settled on his side and fell into a deep sleep.

***

_2032 December 1 (Wednesday): My winter heat started early. I'm typing this with Ryusui's knot still stuffed inside me, because it looks like it's not going down anytime soon. It feels much more intense than usual. How much of that is from the hormones released from the breeding mark? How much is from the thought of breeding with my mate? I'll have to discuss it with Ryusui when he wakes up._

***

The warm spiciness of ginger floated in the air. Senku hugged the foam strawberry to his chest as he slowly awakened. He reached to the side, expecting to touch shaggy blond hair, broad shoulders, a small scar just above the hip from a childhood dodgeball game. What a vivid dream. It faded from his mind, though, just as most pleasant dreams did. Nanami greeted him as he padded into the main living space.

Nanami suckling on Senku became part of their daily routine, and every time Nanami left as soon as the task was completed. Two weeks into it, Senku called him out as he tried to hide his erection while exiting the bedroom. "This isn't a one-way street. You should feel good, too."

"It's fine, really." Nanami returned to press a kiss to Senku's temple.

"Is it, though?" Senku spread his legs, "I know you're a beta, but someone as driven by desire as yourself must be tempted to experience sex with a pregnant omega." The hunger in Nanami's eyes and tense frame sent a thrill through Senku. "Don't hold yourself back on my account. I want this. I want to pretend I'm taking care of my alpha."

A hot tongue laved against his mating mark. Senku's entire body drew taut, presenting itself to his alpha. If he thought too much about it, Senku would let himself be saddened that Nanami would never want him as his actual mate. No, this was the ideal scenario: enough to give Hokuto the optimal conditions, without having a partner to break up with him later.

"Paging Dr. Ishigami." Nanami dragged him out of his thoughts, "You're needed at Reception."

"Not that kind of doctor." The response came easily, almost on autopilot. As if he'd said it a hundred million times before.

Nanami froze for a moment, then chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Senku's chest. "My bad. Dr. Ishigami, please take a look at these data sets. There seems to be a correlation between the amount of slick you're producing and how attractive you find me." Nanami's right hand slipped underneath the waistband of Senku's underwear, sliding past his leaking erection to tease against his entrance.

"Urgh, stop. Now you're just spouting nonsense." Senku clutched and twisted at the fabric of the other man's purple dress shirt, which was _still_ covering him from the high stand collar at his neck to where it was neatly tucked into the waistband of his black trousers.

"I'm but a simple layman," Nanami sighed. He worked Senku's fingers free from his shirt, then shucked off Senku's underwear, leaving him completely naked.

"I don't buy that for a second. And aren't you a little overdressed?" Senku's right leg was between Nanami's, and he rubbed the top of his foot against the noticeable bulge at the front of Nanami's trousers.

"For now, what I really want is to make you feel good." Nanami leaned back and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms.

"Could do that with your cock. I'm so sensitive right now, I don't need a knot." The offer seemed to fall on deaf ears, because instead of doing the sensible thing and stripping, Nanami kissed Senku's breast—just over his heart—and pressed three fingers into Senku's slick hole. He slowly rotated his wrist as he pumped them in and out. On one in-stroke, he added his forefinger. When his thumb joined the party, Senku knew exactly what Nanami had in mind. He pushed his hips down, eager to feel Nanami's entire hand inside, a satisfactory knot substitute if there ever was one. He held his breath and focused on his body sucking it in, the ring of muscle closing around the wrist. Nanami balled up his fingers into a fist and bit down over Senku's mating mark, his teeth surprisingly sharp for a beta. Was it instinct that made this feeling so familiar, so _right?_ As his orgasm shook through him, Senku tried to forget this was all a favor from a generous friend.

***

_2033 April 18 (Tuesday): Byakuya wouldn't stop cooing "Hokuto" and tearing up over the video call. Ryusui's partly to blame for encouraging him, holding his phone close to my abdomen. It was almost midnight in California, but the old man insists on joining as many doctor's appointments as possible. At least he has the good sense to let Shamil sleep. Before he hung up, he said how happy he was for us. How he knew we'd be great parents._

_Ryusui said we were lucky to have him and Francois as examples. I told Byakuya to get some sleep._

***

Senku wasn't expecting an apprehensive Ryusui hunched over his breakfast the next morning, wearing the same clothes as the day before. He kept fiddling with the wooden bead bracelet around his right wrist. Senku had never seen it before. "Nothing to be nervous about. I enjoyed myself last night."

"Sorry if I went too far with the biting."

Oh, _that._ "Relax, it's not like I have a mate that would get upset over it. And I'm sure I compensated the alpha I contracted." Senku stood next to the other man, gripping his shoulder until Ryusui turned in his seat to look up at Senku. The smooth, round bracelet beads pressed against Senku's collarbone as Ryusui slid his palm along the mating mark. The beads smelled of leather, Ryusui's body heat having warmed the natural oils in the wood. "Hmm, teak?"

Senku heard Ryusui swallow before he responded, "Got it in one." This close, Senku couldn't help but notice the indecision clouding those normally forthright eyes. "Hey, what makes you so certain you contracted an alpha?"

"Nanami, I might have forgotten a lot, but I remember my track record with relationships. And I'm not the type to change who I am to have a kid. It's not like I magically found an alpha who contradicted all of that."

"Maybe an alpha found you." Senku closed his eyes. Those long fingers were kneading Senku's scalp now, and the scent of the teak was mixing with the ginger in the air and the strawberry lingering on Senku's nightgown. Those words in that deep voice echoed in Senku's head _found you_ , _found you._ And the memories were back, like clearly recalling a dream.

"Took you long enough, Ryusui." It was overwhelming, really, because with those memories came the emotions he'd felt while making each of them. Wariness, annoyance, affinity, anger, playfulness, joy...

"Says the genius who emphasized 'gradual reintroduction of olfactory stimuli in concert with familiar surroundings.'" The returning jibe was lighthearted, clashing with Ryusui's weak smile and watery gaze. Senku was hardly any better. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the top of Ryusui's shirt and pushed aside his collar. He knew what he would find, but it was still a relief to see the square bandage on the left side of Ryusui's neck.

"The scent-blocking patch I developed?" Senku ran his fingertip along the border, drinking in the pleased shudder of Ryusui's shoulders. He tilted his head to give Senku more room as he worked free one corner with a fingernail. Senku's lips brushed against Ryusui's before he dipped his head and bit down on the loose bandage. As he slowly pulled the covering away, his alpha's pheromones greeted him. Senku breathed deeply as he tossed the patch to the side. He let his teeth settle perfectly into the indents of the mark Senku had left on his mate.

"Welcome home." Ryusui stroked Senku's back and stomach, pressed a kiss to Senku's neck.

***

_2033 September 13 (Tuesday): Hokuto was born at 03:42 this morning. She looked small in Ryusui's arms. As soon as he handed her to me, she latched onto my breast and started feeding. Ryusui took a seat next to my hospital bed and laid his head on my shoulder._

_I’m glad he found me._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/5pXEC3Y)


End file.
